<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>艾欧泽亚的红龙没有妈妈 by felinehikaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946196">艾欧泽亚的红龙没有妈妈</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru'>felinehikaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>捕鱼真快乐<br/>a fishing store of Emet-Selch</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>艾欧泽亚的红龙没有妈妈</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是发生在故事结束前的一段小插曲。<br/>　　艾里迪布斯在红玉海炮台的角落里找到他时，爱梅特赛尔克正穿着一身滑稽的捕鱼人衣服蹲在小板凳上，把一条不断扭动的蓝矶沙蚕往鱼钩上挂。<br/>　　“嘘，你吵到我眼睛了。”在艾里迪布斯开口之前，爱梅特赛尔克皱着眉头甩出了这么一句话。<br/>　　白袍调停者的疑惑快要从面具里溢出来了。<br/>　　爱梅特赛尔克终于把那条蓝矶沙蚕挂好了，他还扯了扯来回扭曲的虫身确保结实。或许是看不下去艾里迪布斯快要就地蹲下的样子，他打了一个响指，艾里迪布斯的屁股就落到了一个冥王同款小板凳上。<br/>　　不远处的其他光之渔夫已经开始挥杆了，爱梅挥手制止了又想开口的艾里迪布斯：“有什么话等我钓完再说。”他捞起鱼竿甩开鱼线，又回头补了一句：“很快的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　时间回溯到半个月以前，结束了加雷马帝国阶段性工作的爱梅特赛尔克游荡到红玉海附近，说是要验收一下多玛战争的成果，结果发现一群冒险者屁事不做在红玉海炮台凑做一堆，比猴面雀的崽子还要吵闹。宽大的衣袍遮住了他的样貌，卫兵只当他也是个来凑热闹的冒险者，拍拍他的肩膀催促他再不去抛竿打雷天气就要过去了。<br/>　　“愚蠢。”从他那薄薄的嘴唇里飘出这样刻薄的字眼一点都不稀奇。不完整生物的寿命本来就短暂又黯淡，还要在这种不知结果又无所谓的事情上投入大把的时间和精力。<br/>　　红玉港炮台的石阶已经被来往的人摩的日趋光滑，海水还在锲而不舍地侵蚀着青砖，雷云在周而复始时光里闪烁循环，迎来送往多少代向着大海抛竿的冒险者。<br/>　　“让生命之源——海洋充满更多的生命”<br/>　　爱梅特赛尔克突然就想起米特隆院的理念，眉头又不受控制地皱了起来：“学不会创造，只会无知地掠夺，啧。”果然不能把世界交给这群废物。他干脆坐在了堤坝上吹吹海风，可屁股还没沾到石头，就被旁边传来的怒吼吓了一跳。<br/>　　“我的鳗宝！！红龙你没有妈妈！！”手握金灿灿钓竿的冒险者如是喊道。随后周围人头也不抬地附和他，一时间红玉海炮台弥漫着不文明的气息。<br/>　　这样荒诞的情景让爱梅特赛尔克笑出了声，即使是一如往常的讥笑，也让他自己有些诧异。他突然发现自己似乎并不讨厌这些冒险者一边攥紧了钓竿，一边嘴里念叨着“绝命杆”的疯魔样子，这样的情形他好像很久以前在拉哈布雷亚院的研究室见到过。<br/>　　同时他也无比憎恶自己的这份不讨厌，仿佛他背弃了那些被封印在水晶里的记忆和遥远的同胞。他施施然站起身往黄金港的方向走去，缓慢地抬起右手打了个响指。<br/>　　“啊啊啊啊我起了！绝命杆起了！”<br/>　　从微微佝偻的背影里只飘出了一句：“废物。”<br/>　　<br/>　　从那以后他有些莫名在意钓鱼这个无意义行为，除去靠此养家糊口的渔夫，艾欧泽亚的冒险者里不乏狂热的捕鱼人，追逐着一个名为“烟波钓秃”的称号。<br/>　　“是烟波钓徒。”太阳海岸的渔夫抽了口烟，又把烟灰磕进自己随身带的小袋子里，“我年轻的时候也是个冒险者，也向往过行侠仗义的日子，后来啊，还是这捕鱼人适合我。”<br/>　　“嗯，那你现在多大岁数了？”爱梅特赛尔克随口一问，看向两鬓斑白地中海的渔夫。<br/>　　“我啊，35岁，钓鱼五年啦。”渔夫精神矍铄。<br/>　　这就是捕鱼人吗？爱梅特赛尔克再一次见识到了人类机能的限制。“这么一条又一条地钓鱼有什么意思，拖网、电击，围起来抽水，这才是正确的捕鱼。”拉诺西亚和红玉海的海风有着截然不同的气质，和红玉海的隽永含蓄不同，拉诺西亚的海风辽阔又奔放，还有一种莫名的侵略性，海岸线被海水撕扯的支离破碎。<br/>　　“那不一样。”渔夫又重新点起一袋烟，白雾从乌黑的烟杆里升起，混入生生不息的洋流。“你自己试试就知道了。”他把自己的赐福渔灯钓竿送给了爱梅特赛尔克，顺便附赠了一大堆稀奇古怪的鱼饵。“可算清包了。”渔夫嘀咕了些什么走远了。<br/>　　<br/>　　从那以后爱梅特赛尔克仿佛着了魔似的开始留意起艾欧泽亚捕鱼人工会发布的鱼类窗口期公告，又对着图鉴分辨各种鱼饵，这些奇形怪状的虫子在世界分裂前是什么样子的他好像都已经记不清了，却神使鬼差地记住了冥河灯吃火萤、芳香蝾螈吃摇蚊。<br/>　　饶是如此，他的第一次垂钓也显得手忙脚乱，一会儿是挂钩太慢错过了窗口期，一会儿是宽袍大袖绊住了鱼线，如果不是旁边还有不少屁股粘在凳子上的冒险者用余光在瞟他，他很想一个响指把面前的水塘给填平了。<br/>　　随着一条又一条鱼王在他给光之战士使绊子的闲暇之余上钩，他似乎开始忘记了自己其实没有按部就班钓鱼的必要。在暗斗鱼以小钓大的循环套娃里他嗅到了赌博的欢乐气息，顶着黑衣森林瀑布震耳欲聋的水声拉起大泷太郎的时候他忘记了衣袍已经被水打湿。<br/>　　被炼狱火角和虚无鲈舔掉999个火萤的时候他开始怀念瓦厉斯令人生厌的脸，至少他是个实实在在的孙子。盐湖罚站的时候他不止一次想一举歼灭艾欧泽亚所有的珍珠眼，又因为实在舍不得放下卡在收藏品里的两条雕塑家打响指而作罢。<br/>　　提起晨曦旗鱼之后他在太阳神草原随便找了个地方躺下盯着天空，恍惚间看到了希斯拉德向他走来，回过头却只和一只白羊的大黑脑袋脸对脸。<br/>　　他提起那条卡了好久的黎明少女的时间是艾欧泽亚时间早晨5点，提竿的时候正好抬头看见沐浴在晨光中的伊修加德，那座人类和龙族纠缠不清的城市在晨曦中闪闪发光。<br/>　　路过的拉哈布雷正好看到冥王哈迪斯一手鱼竿一手鱼的样子，忍不住摇了摇头走开了：“他也到了这个沉迷钓鱼的年纪，男人都有这一天的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　身后的黄金港一片熙熙攘攘，隐约间传来尺八苍凉的乐声，把人类欲望的潮涌推进波涛翻滚的红玉海。<br/>　　艾里迪布斯看着面前的哈迪斯表情扭曲地提起一条库尔鳗又甩了出去，金黄的鱼竿被鱼线牵动微微颤抖，如果紧绷的鱼线那头扯住的是他遥不可及的愿望，那自己也要这个愿望跳出水面化作现实，为了自己最喜欢的人们。<br/>　　雷雨渐渐离去，阳光再次回到红玉海面。<br/>　　爱梅特赛尔克一脸嫌弃地扔掉最后一发绝命杆，收起小板凳头也不回地往回走。“好了，接下来，我们该去见见光之战士了。”艾里迪布斯走在他身后的不远处，隐约看见爱梅特赛尔克扭头看了一眼海边，又仿佛听见风里传来哈迪斯的一句低语。<br/>　　“艾欧泽亚的红龙没有妈妈。”<br/>　　艾里迪布斯觉得自己或许是听错了。<br/>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>